Dos vidas, cuatro formas
by Tesla11
Summary: Después del rechazo de Ladybug todo puede complicarse, la confusión de tantos sentimientos no hace las cosas fáciles y a pesar de la perseverancia de Cat Noir tendrán que vivir mucho más antes de estar juntos. Cuatro formas de estar juntos, pero más de cuatro obstáculos.


**¡Hola fans de Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **Esta historia me dieron ganas de escribirla desde el ultimo capitulo la serie: Glaciator. No se si fui a la única que le rompió el corazón que Ladybug mandara a la friendzone a Cat Noir xD, pero eso me inspiro a escribir desde este acontecimiento.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura! UwU**

 _Capitulo 1_

Abri los ojos lentamente y recorri mi cuarto con la mirada como si tuviera dias de no haber estado alli, me encontraba completamente perdido. Decidi sentarme en la cama, fue ahi cuando se me ocurrio ver a Plagg.

¡Por supuesto! Ya recordaba

Ayer le habia declarado mi amor a Ladybug, eso explicaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el pecho.

\- ¡Vaya bello durmiente!- escuche la voz de mi kwami - Por fin despiertas, estaba a punto de hacerlo yo mismo.-

Con pocas fuerzas lo mire de reojo, aparentemente entendio la indirecta

-Uhh, alguien desperto con el pie izquierdo hoy- se poso frente a mi- Dime, ¿Aun sigues feliz por el rechazo de Ladybug?-

Resople y me volvi a tirar en la cama, entonces le conteste a Plagg - Nunca estuve feliz por su rechazo- Suspire- Simplemente no perdi la esperanza de que ella me quiera.- No pude evitar sonreir levemente, si, el rechazo dolia pero mi corazon me decia que no me diera por vencido.

\- ¡Para,para!, es demasiado romantico para mi .-

Se sento en mi escritorio y me vio, aparentemente se habia puesto serio pero su sonrisa me daba a entender que tenia una idea, una que no daba a entender algo bueno, trague saliva y pregunte con una ceja alzada.- ¿Que piensas Plagg?-

\- Oh nada- Encogio los hombros y volo hasta mi de nuevo - No solo estuviste muy romantico con Ladybug picaro-

-¿A que te refieres Plagg?- mi voz tenia cierto fastidio en ella

\- Conversaste bastante con Marinette- De nuevo esa sonrisa

\- Ella es buena amiga, sabe escuchar- por fin me levante, me dirigi al baño donde me duche y sali listo para bajar con mi mochila- Pero ahora que lo pienso, ella tambien estaba igual que yo...- Pare de guardar unos cuantos libros que tenia fuera- La vida es muy cruel a veces- sonrei para mi mismo con la mirada cabizbaja- Vamonos Plagg-

* * *

Mi mañana habia sido atareada, llena de cosas en mi mente.

Llegue a la escuela sintiendome algo perdida. Después de la declaración de Chat mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos quedaron revueltos por completo. Al principio cuando le dije que ya habia un chico lo unico que tenía en mente era que estaba siendo realmente sincera con el pero me puse en blanco cuando beso mi mejilla...La única reacción que tuve fue ponerme roja.

Aun con todo aun estaba segura de mis sentimientos por Adrien.

Pero definitivamente había conocido otra personalidad de Chat y eso me había hecho pensar mucho.

\- ¡Hola Marinette!- El grito de Alya me saco de golpe de mi pequeño lio mental, sonrei como siempre

\- Hola Alya- La mire y pareciera que ella leyo mis pensamientos

-No amiga, no ha llegado Adrien- Me jalo para comenzar a caminar hacia el salón

-Ouuu- Suspire un tanto cabizbaja dejandome guiar por ella

\- Hey, tranquila! El nunca falta a clases- Me decía hasta que de pronto sentí como se detuvo bruscamente

-¿Alya? ¿Estas bien?- Mi preocupación cambio de dueño con increíble rápidez al ver a la chica que hace unas semanas hizo que todas mis alarmas se activaran para defender el amor de Adrien

-¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto Alya- Debe ser nueva- Calló un momento - ¡Vamos a hablarle!-

Enseguida mis ojos se abrieron enormemente -¡¿Que?!, No, no, no, no - La detuve jalando su brazo

-¿Porque no Marinette?- Seguia jalando con fuerza en su dirección - Solo vamos a saludarla-

Sabia que era prácticamente inútil tratar de detenerla asi que tuve que contener mis nervios, la chica se nos quedo viendo con una expresión seria pero estuve segura que me reconocio instantáneamente

\- ¡Hola!- Como siempre Alya tenía ese entusiasmo - Me llamo Alya y ella es Marinette, ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

Ella dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro - Creo que ya conocía a tu amiga Alya- Me miro y continuó - Mi nombre es Kagami, mucho gusto-

-¡Que formal!- Alya la miro entre sorprendida y divertida

\- Si, me lo han dicho- Ella sonrio de una manera tan delicada que no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente

\- ¿Eres nueva verdad? ¿A que salón iras?- Esperaba ansiosa la respuesta

\- Parece que al mismo salón que ustedes-

"Oh no..."

Cuando por fin puse un pie en la escuela me sentí mucho mejor. Me tenía que distraer con algo, después de todo cuando volviera a ver a Ladybug a pesar de todo el dolor regresaría.

Al parecer ese día iba a tenerme muchas sorpresas y la primera fue ver a la chica que recién había sido akumatizada platicando con dos de mis amigas.

-Vaya, es de nuevo esa tal Kagami- Plagg se asomo desde mi chaqueta

-Si, que raro, ¿Que estará haciendo aquí?- Apresure el paso para llegar mas rápido con ellas

\- Calmate no van a desaparecer- La burla de Pagg hizo que mis ojos se abrieran levemente más

\- Estoy tranquilo- Respiré - Tengo una revancha con ella- En cuando estuve mas cerca las palabras salieron- Hola chicas - Tome lugar junto a Marinette quien parecio sonreír - Kagami, que gusto verte de nuevo- En verdad estaba feliz de verla

\- Gracias Adrien, también estoy feliz de verte- A pesar de lo cálido de sus palabras sus expresiones aun eran bastante serias

\- ¡Ella ira en nuestro salón!- Alya me dejo completamente sorprendido, mire a Kagami con ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿Es verdad Kagami?- pregunte claramente feliz

\- Es cierto- Afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza

\- ¡Que bien!- Si que era una sorpresa. Sin embargo el rostro de Marinette me dejo inquieto. Se veía tensa, muy tensa.

\- En fin- Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que yo llegue- ¿Nos vamos?- Marinette comenzo a caminar y todos le seguimos el paso, en lo que Alya hacia plática con Kagami me apresure hasta llegar a la ojiazul

\- Marinette, ¿Estas bien?- Le dije con cierta preocupación

\- ¡S-si! ¡Estoy bien Adrien!- Vi como dirigio su mirada, por completo nerviosa, hacia algun punto del patio.

No me había convencido, ¿Como podía estar bien cuando estaba pasando lo mismo que yo?. Al menos eso me había hecho saber mientras era Chat Noir - ¿Segura que estas bien?- Además había estado demasiado callada

\- Jaja S-si Adrien- Paso una mano tras su cabeza - Estoy bien enserio- No me quedo otra opcion más que aceptar su respuesta, pero sentía simplemente que algo no estaba bien.

Era completamente cierto, no estaba bien.

Ver a Kagami de nuevo solo había hecho que mis nervios se hicieran presentes de nuevo. Era cierto, yo tenía ya una amistad con Adrien pero, ¡Por dios! Aquella vez... Se cayeron bien desde el principio.

-Hey...Marinette...-

Alya me había susurrado para llamar mi atención -¡¿He?!-

-¡Shhhhh!-

Sentí que mi cara se puso roja por completo

-¿Que te pasa? No has prestado atencion a toda la clase-

Gire mi cabeza hacía todas la direcciones del salón, estaban resolviendo ejercicios de quien sabe que, ¿Como pude ignorar la clase?

\- Solo me duele la cabeza Alya- Suspire - Ya pondre atención-

Ella alzo una ceja incrédula - ¿Enserio?- Parecio pensar un poco lo que estaba a punto de decir - Desde que llego Kagami...-

\- No es por Kagami- Me moleste un poco, cosa que sorprendio a Alya

\- Si es por ella- Aseguro - Me lo acabas de confirmar-

Fue entonces que me pegue en la cabeza con la palma de la mano - Es que Alya, ¡Se lleva muy bien con Adrien!- Alegue agitando los brazos

Ella sonrío y rio lo más bajo posible que pudo - Mari, apenas y se conocen...-

-Necesito tomar aire- Levante la mano con cierta pena- Maestra, ¿puedo salir al baño?-

A pesar del desagrado más que claro en su rostro accedio a mi petición, enseguida salí y Tikki no dudo en hablarme

\- Marinette calmate, que Kagami ahora este cerca no significa nada-

-¡Maestra! ¿Me da permiso de salir?- Tenía que saber que le sucedía a Marinette

\- Adelante Adrien-

Cuando ya estaba fuera del salón Plagg me interrogo inmediatamente

\- ¿Que piensas hacer he?-

\- Tranquilo Plagg- Camine hacia el baño de mujeres con rapidez, esperaba que Marinette estuviera allí

Y efectivamente allí estaba.

Pero fue en milésimas de segundo que todo paso tan rápido, que para cuando reaccione ella ya estaba debajo de mi. A centímetros de mis labios y con una posición... Realmente incómoda...

 **Fin - Capitulo 1**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews! UwU Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
